Pacte avec le Diable
by Nith-Haiah Z
Summary: Post saison 4 - Ses responsabilités l'ont éloigné de celle qu'il aime, mais va-t-il se laisser abattre pour autant ? Chapitre 1 en ligne - Rating M pour le langage potentiellement fleuri.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Après des années sans vraiment écrire, je m'attaque à ce fandom afin de me remettre le pied à l'étrier. Cette fic de passe plusieurs moi après la saison 4, en espérant que vous aimerez. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Pacte avec le Diable**

Prologue

Ses souvenirs étaient flous, Tess ne se souvenait pas de grand chose …

Après plusieurs semaines à écumer les auditions dans l'espoir de décrocher le rôle de sa vie, elle avait finalement revu ses ambitions à la baisse, et elle avait été embauchée dans un bar louche qui engageait à tour de bras. Des videurs, des serveuses, des barmans ou des danseuses. Tous susceptibles de s'effeuiller pour le bon vouloir des clients de passage ou des habitués. Retirer son bustier lui offrait directement dix dollars, sa jupe en valait bien vingt, et ses sous-vêtements pouvaient faire décoller la note. Pour quatre-vingt dollars, la demoiselle s'offrait ainsi nue à la vue de celui ou celle qui acceptait de lâcher ces quelques billets, et le bougre pouvait même s'octroyer le droit de toucher. Rien de très poussé toutefois – l'endroit n'était pas une maison close et interdisait plus ou moins la prostitution en son sein – mais les caresses et autres consœurs étaient tolérées et permettaient même d'arrondir des fins de mois difficiles.

Tess n'était pas une pute, mais il fallait toutefois bien avouer qu'elle n'en était pas loin …

En un soir, elle pouvait ainsi engranger cent voire deux cent dollars, et c'était à ce moment là que la demoiselle avait déconné. L'argent, la fête , l'alcool, la drogue … autant de vices qui étaient venus s'ajouter à ses mœurs déjà légères, et elle avait commencé à aimer ça. La Cité des Anges pourvoyait à tous ses désirs, et Tess se fourvoyait dans tous ces plaisirs. Un par un, ou tous en même temps. Les limites tombaient petit à petit, et elle n'était pas femme à vouloir rebâtir ces murs qu'elle détruisait elle-même, pas lorsqu'elle prenait son pied à ce point !

Jusqu'à ce soir en tout cas. Parce que ce soir, elle avait tué un homme.

Ivre au volant de la voiture de son mec du moment, elle avait débuté un rodéo sauvage pour éviter la bagnole de flics qui la poursuivait, et sa course chancelante s'était terminée dans un pressing. Mais _littéralement_ dans un pressing. Lancé à tombeau ouvert, le véhicule avait fait voler la vitrine en éclat – fauchant et tuant au passage le SDF qui squattait là – puis il était venu s'encastrer dans le mur qui séparait la réception de la salle de lavage principale. Pluie de briques qui avait tout détruit sur son passage, le choc défonçant le crâne de Tess pour la laissait à peine vivante et couverte de sang, le tout dans le hurlement strident de l'airbag sans doute défectueux. Le contrôle technique était un luxe qu'elle avait refusé de s'offrir pour lui préférer deux bouteilles de tequila, de cet alcool qui était venu lui vicier le sang, lui vriller le cerveau, la crasher contre un mur. Dommage pour elle, dommage pour le clodo dont la dépouille n'avait plus rien d'humaine après un tel choc.

Et depuis, la demoiselle errait, sans but ni objectif. Elle errait dans un paysage noir, aride et froid, une gigantesque lande désertique semblable à un désert plongé dans la nuit. Vaste étendue de caillasses d'où émergeait parfois un rocher, parfois un arbre mort et tordu, mais jamais nulle trace de vie. Depuis des heures et des heures qu'elle était là, elle n'avait encore croisé personne, et à bien y regarder, même son corps lui semblait étrange. Inconstant. Flou. Presque intangible. Et là, juste là, l'angoisse qui lui étreignait la poitrine et laissait place à une sensation de malaise, d'oppression, de peur.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

Même sa voix semblait étouffée tandis qu'elle criait sa question pour la quarantième fois au moins, mais personne ne paraissait vouloir lui répondre. Rien que le silence que rien ne venait troubler. Pas même un souffle de vent pour agiter cette plaine insipide. Glauque. Mortuaire …

« S'il-vous-plaît ! »

Le calme lui claquait les tympans, autant que ses dents qui venaient s'entrechoquer nerveusement à cause du stress. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais elle aurait donné tout son salaire gagné à la cambrure de ses reins pour que quelqu'un daignât lui répondre. Daignât lui …

« S'il me plaît, hein … ? »

Surprise, sursaut. Tess ne s'y attendait tellement plus qu'elle effectua un véritable saut de carpe, se retournant pour découvrir une silhouette qui traînait des pieds dans sa direction. Un homme grand et fin, cheveux sombres en bataille, visage mangé par une barbe mal entretenue depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Si son costume trois pièces avait sans doute été élégant dans une autre vie, là le tissu affichait de nombreux accrocs et déchirures, et il flottait littéralement autour d'un corps bien trop maigre pour lui. Créature émaciée aux prunelles presque luisantes, tandis que sa main droite et décharnée tenait une bouteille dont il porta le goulot à ses lèvres craquelées pour avaler une longue gorgée … et tousser furieusement sous le goût infecte. L'homme paraissait malade.

« Auriez-vous envie de me faire plaisir, mademoiselle ? »

Même sa voix était désagréable – rauque et sèche – et le sourire qui ne tarda pas à apparaître n'avait rien de bien engageant non plus. Rictus menaçant et un peu fou, qui poussa Tess à reculer tandis qu'elle fixait cet inconnu avec un mélange détonnant de méfiance et de crainte.

« Je … où on est … ? »

Silence. Gorgée. Toux douloureuse.

Une bague portée au majeur vint tinter contre le verre de la bouteille dans un son désagréable qui lui rappela aussitôt le hululement de l'airbag défectueux, et un long frisson agita la jeune femme qui reculait encore. Qui reculait toujours. Agressée par ce silence ignoble qui dévorait ses nerfs. Elle voulait savoir. Elle devait savoir. Et après un soupir heurté, elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole pour réitérer sa question, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il l'interrompait déjà.

« Vous êtes aux Portes de l'Enfer, dans ce qu'on appelle vulgairement la Lande des Charognards. C'est ici qu'errent les âmes en attente de la mort … ou du retour à leur corps, même si c'est plus rare.

\- En attente de la mort ? Je ne comprends pas … je …

\- Dans le coma, si vous préférez. »

Aucune pincette de prise, l'inconnu venait de préciser ses explications de sa voix monocorde et fatiguée, et il s'octroya une nouvelle gorgée comme pour se redonner des forces après ces quelques mots. Ses yeux cernés détaillant à présent Tess qui s'était figée dans une perception douloureuse de la réalité : elle était dans le coma, et elle ne le quitterait sans doute que pour terminer son voyage en Enfer. Mon Dieu mais … pourquoi … pourquoi ?! Pourquoi elle ?! Pourquoi si jeune ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!

Telle une voiture coincée dans les embouteillages, son esprit semblait avoir déraillé tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et un lourd sanglot s'échappa bientôt de sa gorge pour augurer le début des pleurs. Choqués. Désespérés.

« Ah non, vous allez pas vous mettre à pleurer en plus ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'était un ordre vif qui venait de claquer dans le silence, et Tess en avait arrêté de respirer sous le coup de la peur. N'émettant plus aucun bruit malgré sa respiration sifflante.

« J'ai dit que c'était rare, pas que ça n'arrivait jamais, et je pourrais peut-être vous aider à sortir de votre coma si tant est que vous acceptiez de me rendre un petit service. Une sorte de pacte avec le Diable, si vous préférez … »

Un pacte avec le Diable ? Était-ce donc le Diable en personne qu'elle avait devant elle ? Cet homme maigre et maladif était-il le Maître des Enfers, ou un simple démon s'amusant à la torturer pour lui faire expier ses pêchés ? La demoiselle était si choquée qu'elle n'en savait strictement rien, et qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir à vrai dire. Statue d'angoisse personnifiée qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même lorsque son interlocuteur se racla la gorge comme pour l'inviter à répondre à sa proposition.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour ça ?

\- Oh pas grand chose mademoiselle, pas grand chose … »

Posant la bouteille à ses pieds, l'homme s'approcha alors afin de combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, et il retira doucement sa chevalière afin de la déposer dans la paume de Tess. Ses doigts s'emparant des siens non sans une certaine délicatesse, afin de refermer son poing autour de ce bijou.

« Vous allez devoir porter cette bague à quelqu'un, alors je vous conseille d'y veiller comme sur la prunelle de vos yeux si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. »

Face à cette menace plus que claire, Tess referma plus fermement sa poigne sur l'anneau froid, hochant bientôt la tête afin de signifier qu'elle attendait le nom du destinataire de ce cadeau.

« Chloé Decker. Remettez-lui simplement ceci et dites-lui que je pense à elle. Elle comprendra. »

Oh oui, le Lieutenant comprendrait. Elle reconnaîtrait sa chevalière et elle comprendrait.

Elle comprendrait que Lucifer était en train de crever d'Amour pour elle aux Enfers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre, je pense d'ailleurs rester sur le rythme de un par semaine. En espérant que vous aimerez, alors n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Pacte avec le Diable**

Chapitre 1

« Salut Ella, les résultats concernant la chevalière sont revenus du labo ? C'est bien celle de Lucifer ? »

Accoudé contre la haute table qui occupait toute la partie centrale de la pièce, Dan avait attendu quelques instants avant de prendre la parole, et il s'y était finalement résolu en se rendant compte que sa collègue ne l'avait absolument pas entendu arriver. Écouteurs de son MP3 vissés sur les oreilles, la jeune femme était en pleine observation de son microscope, et pourtant elle sursauta à peine malgré la surprise. Son regard se relevant lentement, ses lèvres se déformant en une moue légèrement contrariée, avant qu'elle ne se retournât pour aller récupérer une feuille qu'elle tendit à l'inspecteur.

« Alors pour te répondre : oui et … oui et non. Il n'y avait absolument ni empreinte ni ADN sur la bague, donc scientifiquement, on n'est toujours sûr de rien même si elle ressemble bien à celle de Lucifer. Par contre, Chloé est sûre et certaine que c'est la sienne, et elle refuse d'en démordre même si elle fait semblant de ne pas être affectée.

\- Je vois … »

Soupirs, airs ennuyés de part et d'autre.

Lorsque Morningstar avait disparu plusieurs mois auparavant, Chloé en avait été très affectée, et pourtant elle avait refusé d'en parler à qui que ce fût. S'enfermant rapidement dans son travail tout en prétendant que tout allait bien, que ce n'était pas inhabituel pour son partenaire de disparaître à l'improviste, et qu'elle se débrouillait de toutes façons très bien sans lui. Elle avait feint l'indifférence, elle avait feint l'irritation, puis elle avait feint l'acceptation de ce départ que rien ne venait officiellement expliquer. Elle avait feint beaucoup de choses, mais personne n'était vraiment dupe … L'inspectrice souffrait, et la seule raison qui avait poussée Ella et Dan à lui ficher un peu la paix, c'était d'apprendre qu'elle voyait régulièrement Linda en consultation. Rendez-vous qui revêtaient l'apparence de simples entretiens avec un thérapeute, alors qu'il n'en était rien : Linda savait pour Lucifer, elle connaissait la vérité, aussi était-il plus simple de lui parler. De soutirer des informations à Amenadiel également, et ce même si l'Ange ne répondait jamais qu'au compte-goutte.

Manifestement, parler du divin avec un mortel était quelque chose qui le gênait toujours autant, et Decker avait donc fini par se résigner au bout de deux mois à le presser sans cesse de questions : il n'irait pas en Enfer voir son frère même si elle ignorait pourquoi – lui prétendait que ce n'était pas une question de volonté mais bel et bien de possibilité – et il ne lui dévoilerait pas davantage le fonctionnement du Royaume des Morts. Il ne transmettrait pas non plus de message, de même qu'il ne lui présenterait pas d'autres de ses frères et sœurs pour l'aider. Amenadiel avait été ferme dès le début quant à ses résolutions, aussi Chloé avait-elle décidé d'arrêter de le harceler continuellement. Préférant glisser de temps à autre une petite question dans la conversation, juste comme ça …

Mais pour tous les autres qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence, le départ de Lucifer prenait des allures de caprice comme lorsqu'il était parti quelques jours à Las Vegas pour revenir marié à Candy, et chacun avait donc tenté de soutenir Decker à sa façon. Quelque fois maladroite, mais toujours sincère. À la recherche d'une routine qui s'était finalement réinstallée malgré l'absence, en tout cas jusqu'au jour précédent, quand une paumée à peine sortie de l'hôpital avait lourdement insisté pour parler à Chloé. Décidée jusqu'au bout des ongles puisqu'elle avait même entamé un sitting et une grève de la faim en plein poste de police ! Lesquels n'avaient pas duré plus d'une heure vu que la jeune femme l'avait finalement reçue, et c'était à ce moment-là que les choses étaient devenues plus étranges encore.

D'après Tess Monaghan – junkie et alcoolo sortant tout juste d'un coma suite à un grave accident de voiture dont elle aurait à répondre devant la justice – le Diable en personne lui avait confié cette bague, et il l'avait fait sortir de son coma en échange de quoi, elle était censée amener la chevalière à Cholé. Version des faits loufoque, irréelle et incroyable, et personne n'y croyait justement. L'intégralité du témoignage avait été soigneusement consigné dans son dossier comme l'exigeait la procédure, mais l'interrogatoire avait à peine été achevé que déjà, tout le monde y avait été de sa petite théorie …

Certains pensaient que Morningstar s'était brûlé les ailes à force de déconner – s'ils savaient … – et qu'il n'était aujourd'hui rien de plus qu'un de ces nombreux clodos qui peuplaient les rues de Los Angeles.

D'autres pensaient que Tess avait dû le croiser dans une soirée trop arrosée, et que l'alcool et la drogue avait dû altérer totalement ses perceptions, au point qu'elle avait mélangé réalité et hallucinations dans un cocktail détonnant.

Mais au final, les principaux concernés n'y voyaient pas plus clair sur cette histoire, et Dan et Ella ne savaient clairement pas quoi en penser, eux. Et ils étaient d'autant plus troublés par le fait que Chloé avait facilement admis la théorie de la fête trop arrosée, arguant même que Lucifer devait sans doute écumer les soirée branchées et qu'il reviendrait bientôt avec une call-girl au bras. Si ce n'était plusieurs ! Selon la formule consacrée par Linda, Chloé était dans le déni, et ses amis ne savaient pas trop comment l'aider.

De ce silence, long silence, qui s'était installé dans le bureau de la scientifique, chacun regardant tour à tour la feuille d'analyse puis la chevalière … la chevalière puis la feuille d'analyse. Ou comment avouer qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie d'apporter la nouvelle à Decker. Decker qui était d'ailleurs en train de téléphoner comme si de rien n'était, lorsque soudain …

« Chlo-Chlooooo ! Jt'ai pris un cappuccino comme tu aimes ! »

La voix trop enjouée venait de résonner dans tout le commissariat, plusieurs têtes s'étaient déjà relevées au passage, mais celle de Dan retomba aussitôt dans un soupir agacé.

« Génial putain, manquait plus que ce blaireau …

\- Dan, dis pas ça. Rhys est particulier et un peu bizarre, mais il est sympa quand même. Et puis ça fait du bien à Chloé d'avoir de nouveau un partenaire, elle pouvait pas rester toute seule … ça fait quand même huit mois que Lucifer est parti et …

\- Je sais, c'est pas ça que je dis, c'est juste que … j'avais demandé au patron pour faire équipe avec elle, et j'aurais préféré qu'il accepte à la place de lui coller ce crétin dans les pattes ! Parce qu'entre Morningstar et lui, Chloé se tape vraiment tous les cas perdus de LA ! »

Rhys Evans … le blaireau en question était un jeune inspecteur qui avait à peine vingt-quatre ans, pas excellent mais pas mauvais non plus. Le milieu du tableau, celui qui n'attirait jamais l'attention, ni en bien ni en mal. Ou plutôt n'attirait-il pas l'attention sur son travail, parce que son comportement était pour le moins … spécial ! Extraverti et volubile, ce gars passait son temps à parler pour ne rien dire, écoutant à peine les autres et ne retenant de toutes façons jamais ce qu'il entendait, et il présentait tous les atouts du boulet ! Maladroit, malhabile, lent à la compréhension et doué d'un esprit de réflexion atrophié … un jour peut-être, il deviendrait un flic potable. Mais pour l'heure, il ressemblait surtout à un gamin surexcité capable de s'extasier devant un rien, et Espinoza ne le supportait vraiment pas. À ses yeux, son ex-femme ne méritait pas ça, et il devait chaque jour se retenir pour ne pas claquer cet abruti contre un mur, histoire de lui coller un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

« Il n'est là que depuis un mois et il essaye de bien faire, tu sais, alors laisse lui une chance. Il finira bien par prendre le rythme, faut juste lui laisser l'occasion de trouver ses marques et d'acquérir un peu d'expérience sur le terrain. »

Sourire de Ella, main rassurante posée sur l'épaule de son collègue. Quoi qu'il pût arriver, elle était toujours là pour soutenir ses proches, et malgré ses propres doutes sur ''Le Grand Patron'', elle n'avait pas failli dans ce rôle. Et elle ne faillirait pas. Même si elle tira une petite grimace en voyant Dan quitter la pièce sans un mot, et se diriger directement vers la salle de repos sans un regard vers le duo Decker-Evans. Officiellement pour prendre un café. Mais en réalité, pour se couper un peu de tout ça.

Dan encaissait toujours la mort de Charlotte, Dan encaissait à présent le stress permanent de savoir Chloé affublée d'un boulet à son pied. Dan encaissait beaucoup, et il avait quelque fois besoin de fermer les vannes – loin du monde – pour se calmer un peu. Et Ella respectait ça, tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau où Rhys était encore en train de parler. De son week end à venir, de sa chienne qui boitait, du nouveau canapé qu'il voulait s'acheter ou du gars bizarre déguisé en Dark Vador et qui l'avait suivi pendant tout son trajet en métro …

« Chloé, les résultats du labo sont revenus, mais il n'y avait ni ADN ni empreinte sur la chevalière. Il est donc impossible d'être sûr à 100% que ce soit bien celle de Lucifer même si elle lui ressemble énormément.

\- Hum hum … »

Réponse laconique, simple murmure lâché d'un air absent. Mais avec Lucifer et Rhys, Decker avait acquis la faculté de se concentrer même en présence de véritables moulins à paroles, et il fallut que la scientifique lui touchât doucement le bras pour enfin réussir à attirer son attention.

« Oui … Ella ? Ah pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! Tu as le retour du labo ?

\- Pas d'ADN ni d'empreinte, ils ont fait chou blanc sur ce coup-là. Ils ont aussi renvoyé la bague si tu veux la garder ?

\- Mouais donne la toujours, je vais la ranger dans mon bureau, et Lucifer la récupérera dès qu'il rentrera de vacances … avec sans doute une ou plusieurs bombes à son bras, on devrait prendre les paris … »

Le ton était enjoué, l'humour bien présent … mais ceux qui connaissaient Chloé ne se laissaient toutefois pas berner par cette jovialité forcée : la jeune femme était inquiète. Et ils étaient totalement impuissants face à ça. À peine pouvaient-ils lui débiter des phrases clichées et rassurantes, mais qui ne rassuraient jamais personne …

« Je pourrais peut-être passer un avis de recherche, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Mouais … ça me paraît être une belle perte de temps, surtout que Lucifer a très bien pu quitter le pays pour quelques temps. Il a plusieurs fois parler de Monaco ou de Paris et s'il est là-bas, ça ne servira à rien.

\- Ça servirait à me rassurer ! »

Le moins que l'on pût dire, c'était que Ella comptait bien défendre son idée, et elle la défendait d'ailleurs avec ardeur ! C'était d'une voix décidée qu'elle venait de présenter son argument, et Rhys eut la bonne idée de ne pas intervenir dans la conversation – sirotant son café – tandis que Chloé finit par hausser les épaules.

« Comme tu veux Ella. Mais avant, tu peux me dire si les rapports du légiste sont revenus pour mon enquête en cours, celle sur le ''maître-nageur'' ? »

Le ''maître-nageur'', c'était le surnom que la presse avait dégoté à son tueur en série, mais Decker n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de sobriquets. Elle les utilisait toutefois par facilité, mais sincèrement, elle trouvait ça de très mauvais goût. Surtout lorsque celui ou celle qu'elle poursuivait assassinait des gens en les noyant avant de jeter les cadavres dans des ruelles à l'écart, généralement dans une benne à ordures ou au milieu de sacs poubelles. Comme des déchets. Pauvres victimes qui se retrouvaient droguées avant d'être noyées vives dans de l'eau qui n'était pas de l'eau de mer. Raison pour laquelle les journalistes avaient trouvé ce surnom de ''maître-nageur'' tout en propageant la rumeur que les meurtres étaient peut-être commis dans une piscine. Une hypothèse qui se tenait d'ailleurs dans la mesure où deux des victimes avaient été retrouvées avec du chlore dans les poumons, mais il ne s'agissait pour le moment que d'une hypothèse …

« Ils sont revenus mais malheureusement, on n'en sait toujours pas plus. Les deux victimes ont reçu une dose massive de GHB avant d'être noyées – Jenna dans de l'eau chlorée et Frederick dans une eau beaucoup plus sale – mais toujours pas d'empreinte à exploiter.

\- Et concernant le pentacle sur le front ?

\- Comme pour les précédents meurtres, il a été dessiné avec une peinture utilisée en bodypaint et qui résiste à l'eau. C'est une marque classique, utilisée au cinéma mais aussi par des amateurs, on en trouve absolument partout. »

Cinq victimes. Une par semaine, chaque fois un dimanche. Deux femmes et trois hommes. Tous drogués au GHB puis noyés. Tous retrouvés jetés dans les ordures, avec un pentacle rouge dessiné sur le front … heureusement que la presse n'était pas au courant du pentacle d'ailleurs, sinon le tueur aurait été appelé le ''sataniste'' et non pas le ''maître-nageur'' !

« Génial … et on est déjà jeudi en plus, ce malade ne devrait pas tarder à frapper à nouveau. Est-ce que tu sais si Dan a des nouvelles du van noir qui a été vu plusieurs fois aux abords des scènes de crime ?

\- Il cherche encore mais avec une description aussi vague qu'un ''van noir'' et une immatriculation incomplète, ça risque de prendre du temps malheureusement.

\- Et du temps, on n'en a pas justement. Bon, hors de question que je reste ici sans rien faire, alors je vais étudier à nouveau les dossiers de toutes les victimes ! Pour le moment, nous n'avons trouvé aucun lien entre elles, mais si elles se sont déjà croisées à un moment ou à un autre, ça pourrait déjà être une piste. Rhys, prends les cartons et suis-moi en salle de réunion, on va avoir besoin de place pour s'étaler avec tout ça ! Ah et Ella, sur le deuxième et le quatrième corps, il me semble qu'il y avait des traces au niveau du poignet, alors tu pourrais relancer le légiste qui a effectué les autopsies, des fois qu'il ait identifié ça ?

\- Aucun soucis, Chloé ! De toutes façons, je te préviens dès que j'ai des nouvelles. »

Des nouvelles concernant l'enquête, ou des nouvelles concernant Lucifer. Ella avait d'ailleurs noté que Decker n'avait pas rangé la chevalière dans son bureau comme elle l'avait dit, mais qu'elle l'avait glissée discrètement dans une poche de son pantalon tout en se levant pour rejoindre la salle de réunion. Petit détail sur lequel elle préféra toutefois garder le silence, histoire de ne pas remuer inutilement le couteau dans la plaie …

* * *

Ces trois derniers jours avaient été terribles !

Si Maze ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Ben Rivers* la recontactât un jour, elle n'avait en revanche pas hésité longtemps avant de le rejoindre à Vancouver, et elle avait bien fait ! La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré ce gars, il l'avait fait courir aux quatre coins du Canada avant qu'elle ne réussît à lui mettre la main dessus, mais même en sa présence, il avait su lui tenir la dragée haute. Il avait joué avec elle, elle avait joué avec lui. Ils s'étaient charmés tout en sauvant leurs peaux face aux hommes de main de Herrera qui étaient bien décidés à les descendre, et même si la démone avait refusé de suivre sa proie plus avant, elle devait toutefois bien avouer qu'elle l'avait apprécié, ce simple petit humain.

Il n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de revoir ses ex' mais … Rivers n'était pas réellement un de ses ex' … et ils ne s'étaient pas réellement revu non plus. Enfin non. Enfin si. Même carrément si … mais de toutes façons, ils avaient tous les deux été très clairs quant au fait qu'il ne s'agissait là que de quelques jours de bon temps, et ils en avaient pleinement profité.

Aussi en atterrissant à Los Angeles, Mazikeen avait toujours un sourire heureux aux lèvres, et elle attrapa un taxi afin de rentrer sans plus attendre. Rentrer pour retrouver Maryanne qui l'avait contactée pendant qu'elle était à Vancouver, et qui lui avait proposé de passer la nuit chez elle dès qu'elle serait de retour aux États-Unis. Elle quittait le lit d'un homme pour mieux se jeter dans le lit d'une femme. Ou comment avouer que par moment, son comportement lui rappelait indéniablement celui de Lucifer ! Ce bon vieux Lucifer, retourné aux Enfers pour calmer les démons …

Maze n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, à aucun moment ni avec personne, mais elle espérait que le Diable allait bien. Pas qu'elle doutât de sa capacité à mater la rébellion stupide de ses sujets, mais plutôt s'inquiétait-elle de son état à lui. Parce que ça crevait les yeux qu'il était amoureux de Decker, et que se retrouver loin de la personne qu'on aimait, c'était de la merde ! Elle-même n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Eve depuis les événements du Mayan … mais elle s'en foutait ! Si si, elle s'en foutait même complètement ! En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle prétendait dès qu'on osait lui parler de la première des femmes et jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait osé lui tenir tête sur le sujet.

Une demi-heure de taxi, un conducteur qui avait rapidement arrêté de parler en voyant son regard noir et quelques bouchons plus loin, Maze déambulait à présent dans les rues de LA afin de rejoindre sa maîtresse de la soirée, et elle était en train de passer devant un fast food lorsqu'une odeur l'interpella. Mais pas une odeur de bouffe grasse et insipide comme celle dont se gavait les humains, non, une odeur familière. Une odeur qui lui rappelait une tonne de souvenir. L'odeur de la maison …

Première à droite, la ruelle était sombre et évoquait un endroit glauque où un tueur en série d'un autre siècle aurait pu l'attendre pour l'assassiner, mais la démone s'y engouffra sans la moindre hésitation, se dissimulant derrière une voiture stationnée là tout en guettant les passages. Tous les sens en alerte. Prête à tout. Et surtout prête à bondir sur une demoiselle qui ne tarda pas à la suivre, l'attrapant directement par la gorge … avant d'effectuer un vol plané par-dessus l'épaule de sa proie pour retomber rudement sur le sol.

« Quelques années dans le monde des humains et te voici aussi faibles qu'eux, Mazikeen. »

Le ton était taquin, mi-moqueur mi-sérieux.

Longs cheveux noirs, teint hâlé et rictus narquois ourlant ses lèvres, la demoiselle croisa les bras tout en contemplant sa victime qui la fusilla du regard.

« Ah t'as envie de jouer à ça, hein ?! Ben attends, j'te garantis que tu vas le regretter ! »

Action, réaction ! Maze était déjà debout, prête à se battre, mais sa vis-à-vis leva aussitôt les mains devant elle dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Ce serait avec joie, frangine, mais on va devoir repousser ça à plus tard : je suis venue ici pour te demander ton aide et c'est assez urgent … le Seigneur Lucifer ne va pas bien. »

* * *

Enfin, enfin chez elle !

Après une très longue journée au poste de police, Chloé retrouvait le clos de ses murs avec soulagement – d'autant plus que Trixie était chez son père – et elle poussa la porte du pied afin de la fermer sans même s'arrêter. Abandonnant sa veste sur le dossier du canapé où elle se laissa tomber lourdement. Sa main fouillant déjà la poche de son pantalon afin d'y récupérer la fameuse chevalière qu'elle inspecta une nouvelle fois, à travers le plastique du sachet des preuves.

Elle n'osait pas y toucher. Elle n'osait pas y croire.

Lucifer pensait à elle. Mais Lucifer n'était pas là.

Il était loin, si loin d'elle. Dans un endroit absolument inaccessible, en tout cas si elle tenait à sa vie. Et ça, ça c'était injuste, terriblement injuste.

Elle comprendrait ? Mais qu'y avait-il à comprendre ? Que ce connard de Kinley avait ruiné leur moment à eux, leurs aveux, leur baiser ?! Qu'il s'était laissé aveugler par sa prophétie pour mieux lui arracher l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'envoyer directement en Enfer ?

Chloé était une bonne personne, Chloé n'était pas rancunière … mais si Kinley n'avait pas été tué dans toute cette affaire, elle l'aurait certainement traqué ! Pour se venger, pour le mettre en prison, pour … elle n'en savait rien, mais elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à blâmer ! Quelqu'un à détester ! Quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs !

Mais à la place, elle se retrouvait seule, horriblement seule …

Amenadiel et Linda savaient la vérité, mais ils étaient très occupés avec Charly, et fonder leur famille était leur priorité. Une priorité que Chloé comprenait très bien, mais une priorité qui la laissait en second plan. Sinon, il y avait bien Maze qui fût également au courant de tout ça mais … c'était Maze. Et même si cette dernière s'était beaucoup humanisée, sa conception de ''soutenir quelqu'un'' n'allait malheureusement pas au-delà d'une soirée de sexe, ou de beuverie, ou des deux.

Et puis les autres … les autres ignoraient absolument tout, et Decker avait bien conscience qu'elle n'avait pas à leur dévoiler la véritable nature de Lucifer. Dan n'avait déjà que trop souffert, et Ella risquait de retrouver sa foi ébranlée à nouveau. Sans compter que cette décision, elle revenait au Diable, et pas à elle. Et ce même si ce dernier n'avait jamais fait mystère de qui il était !

Elle mentait. Elle se mentait. Elle leur mentait.

Elle prétendait aller bien pour n'inquiéter personne, alors qu'elle était véritablement rongée par l'angoisse de ne jamais revoir Lucifer. Rongée par la culpabilité de le faire passer pour un sale type qui avait encore une fois abandonné sa coéquipière pour mieux courir les soirées branchées, alors qu'il s'était sacrifié pour le monde entier …

Elle s'en voulait. Ô oui, elle s'en voulait. Mais malheureusement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que feindre que tout allait bien, alors elle feignait. Elle bluffait. Elle mentait. Et à l'image de Lucifer, elle n'aimait pas mentir.

Elle avait mal au crâne …

À force d'effort – pour feindre et pour retenir ses larmes – Chloé se coltinait de plus en plus souvent des migraines, et aussi douloureux que cela pût être, elle les accueillait pourtant avec un certain plaisir. Sans doute parce qu'elle estimait que son corps lui infligeait là une juste punition pour toutes ses erreurs. Pour avoir osé douter de Lucifer, pour avoir soutenu Kinley, pour avoir indirectement déclenché toute cette mélasse dans laquelle elle était enfoncée jusqu'au cou. Elle était responsable, elle était coupable, aussi était-ce normal qu'elle fût punie.

« Et merde … »

Sauf que ce soir, elle avait prévu de travailler pour essayer de coincer son taré du moment, et que cette migraine ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Partant de là, le mieux était encore de prendre une aspirine en espérant que ça suffirait pour calmer ses maux de crâne, et la jeune femme venait justement de se lever lorsqu'elle vit une enveloppe blanche sur le sol. Dépassant de la porte d'entrée sous laquelle elle avait très certainement été glissée. Une enveloppe qui ne se trouvait pas là quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était arrivée, et ce fut donc dans un geste nerveux qu'elle ouvrit la porte tout en posant une main sur son arme de service … mais rien. Celui qui venait de déposer ça n'avait pas attendu de réaction, et Chloé referma donc et verrouilla soigneusement le battant de bois, juste au cas où.

Sur l'enveloppe, un large ''à l'intention de Chloé Decker'' avait été écrit dans une calligraphie fine, légèrement penchée, presque féminine, et elle l'ouvrit aussitôt pour découvrir une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Sur laquelle s'étalaient paresseusement ces quelques mots :

''Maintenant que le Diable a rejoint son Royaume, n'est-il pas normal que ses sujets le suivent ?

Réfléchissez-y bien, fiancée de Satan, parce que vous pourriez bien être la prochaine. »

* * *

(*Saison 3 Épisode 3)


End file.
